Our Gang Comedy Festival
Overview The Our Gang Comedy Festival (a.k.a. "Our Gang Comedy Festival #1") is a compilation/documentary originally released on VHS by GoodTimes Home Video in 1987. It was later reissued on October 3, 2001. The video was released on DVD on January 3, 2001, and reissued on March 1, 2001. The reissued versions were also sold as part of a box set with other Our Gang videos from GoodTimes. The video was popular enough to be followed by a sequel two years later. Clips * School's Out (1930) - Featured is the scene in which Jackie tries to talk the rest of the kids into signing his 'partition.' Goodtimes placed their opening credits for the video over this clip. * The Buccaneers (1924) - Featured is the opening sequence from the Mischief Makers television version of this film (titled "The Pirates"). * Boys Will Be Joys (1925) - Featured are various portions from the Mischief Makers television version of this film (titled "Carnival Time"). The footage that Goodtimes did not use for this video later showed up in Our Gang Comedy Festival II. * School's Out (1930) - Featured are a series of clips from this film, all shown chronologically. The first clip shows the kids riding in Miss Crabtree's car and trying to convince her out of marriage. The next clip shows Jack Crabtree's initial arrival at the school, which continues on into the portion in which the kids hide his clothes. The next clip shows the remainder of the film, starting with Jack covering himself up. * Bear Shooters (1930) - Featured are a series of clips from this film, all shown chronologically. The first clip shows Farina and Jackie arriving at Spud's house, and continues on through Wheezer coughing. The next clip starts with Dinah the Mule bothering Spud, and continues on through the kids leaving in their wagon. The next clip shows very parts of the camping scenes. The final clip shows various poritions of the climax involving the kids being chased by the gorilla. * Speedo Bike (1936) - Promotional theater commercial starring George "Spanky" McFarland. * Our Gang Follies Of 1938 (1937) - Featured are a series of clips from this film, all shown chronologically. The first clip shows the neighborhood kids arriving at Spanky McFarland's basement. The next clip shows Alfalfa giving his first opera performance, followed by his departure from Spanky's basement. The next clip shows the second half of the "Loch Lomond" number, continuing on through Alfalfa falling asleep. The next clip shows all of Alfalfa's dream sequence, minus his arrival at the opera house. This continues on through Alfalfa waking up and agreeing to sing "Learn to Croon." * Waldo's Last Stand (1940) - Featured are a series of clips from this film, all shown chronologically. The first clip shows the opening scene from the film, continuing on through a closeup of the kids' advertisement. The next clip shows Froggy's arrival, continuing on through Darla's performance (minus Marilyn Kay's dance). The next clip shows the entire "Singing Waiters" sequence, continuing on through the film's ending. * "The Singing Lesson" - A 1940's 'soundie' starring Carl Switzer, reprising his classic Alfalfa Switzer character. * "You Asked For It" - A 1950's television reunion for some of the silent Our Gang kids. The TV show's closing theme is used as the closing theme for this video. Category:Home Video